


Resolutions

by GlowingMechanicalHeart



Series: Gifted Prompts [18]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29012808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlowingMechanicalHeart/pseuds/GlowingMechanicalHeart
Summary: “And you, love, what about your resolutions?”
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Amy Pond (Doctor Who)
Series: Gifted Prompts [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1238924
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Resolutions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afteriwake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/gifts).



Amelia is too quiet.

Sherlock has been playing, so at first he didn’t noticed, because Amelia was considerate enough to be quieter whenever he did, because according to her, she enjoyed listening to him. But he had stopped a while ago and was now reading, and Amelia was still quiet.

It should go without saying that it raised some of his alarms. A quiet Amelia was a plotting Amelia.

Setting his book aside, he stood from the sofa and called out, “Amelia?”

“Yes, love?” Came Amelia’s voice from upstairs. “Need something?”

She had not come down, so just for the sake of his peace of mine, he went upstairs. He found her over the bed they shared, her open journal and some pens around her, “No, I didn’t need anything. Just wanted to check on you.” He sat on a corner of the bed, away as to prevent messing with her writing.

“I am well, thank you.” Amelia dropped the pen, and turned a little to look at him. “Just making plans.”

“Should I be worried?”

Amelia laughed, “No. It’s just that one of my New Year resolutions was have a book ready to publish this year. And I was trying to make a plan of attack.”

He felt a corner of his mouth quirk, Amelia could be quite stubborn in some areas, and he was happy to see her making plans for her book. She was quite talented and was a master storyteller, she would do quite well, he was sure. “Sounds like a good idea.”

“Yes, what’s the point of resolutions if I don’t work towards making them a reality, right?”

“True.”

“And so, I figured that I should start working towards my goals. I want to publish my book, see if I can land a cover magazine. A big one, but I’ll admit that one’s a lofty one and out of my hands.” She then frowned, but the frown dissipated quickly and then grinned, “Failing the cover, I’d love to do some high fashion, I’d die of happiness if I landed Fashion Week.”

“Those are grand plans,” He nodded and allowed himself to smile. “But I’m sure you’ll make them happen.”

“And you, love, what about your resolutions?”

It was his turn to frown, “I did not made any, as you know, the work keeps me busy and it would be annoying to have to work around it. Or set any plans aside because of work.”

Amelia frowned again, “You know, you could take another hobby to compliment your work. Maybe…” she thought for a moment, “photography? I know you remember things well, but taking a picture makes it last longer and you can always go back and analyze them.”

It wasn’t a bad idea, yes, he knew that in a crime scene, he could always count on Lestrade for photos, but he could take his own, after all, some of his cases didn’t required the police. “Your idea has merit,” he agreed nodding slowly. “It would be a good resolution, for my work.”  
  
Amelia gave him a beaming smile, “I’ll find a course that you can take.”

He leaned down and kissed her forehead, “I trust you to know what would be best. Want to go out for dinner?”

“I’d love to, give me a moment to change?”

“I’ll wait downstairs.” He said and left her alone to change. She really didn’t need to know about his other, much more personal resolution. All he had to do was finding the right ring. But he could take his time, he wanted it to be perfect.

Amelia didn’t take long, soon enough her footsteps announced her present. “Ready!” Her cheery voice was something he never grew tired of.

He offered his arm, “Let us be off then.”

Amelia laughed, took his arm and said, “Lead on, Sir Sherlock. Let us be off.”

Laughing, they stepped outside.


End file.
